Skyway Avenue
by unchartedplots
Summary: Edward's parents were killed, so Carlisle and Esme adopted him. Bella then helps him adjust to the change. All Human. Story. Review!
1. Chapter 1 A Twist In My Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 1- A Twist In My Story**

Bella POV

"Hey Bella, Rose, Jasper, are you still coming over to our place later to meet Edward?" Alice asked with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Oh yeah, Edward will be arriving today! So are you guys going to be come over later?" Emmett asked again while smiling goofily at all of us. Both he and Alice seem really excited at having another brother.

I, Bella Swan, am the only child in my family. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, or Rose, are twins. Alice and Emmett Cullen are adopted siblings. Esme, their mom, couldn't have any children and she and Carlisle, their dad, decided to adopt them. However, there would be a new addition to their family. It seems that Carlisle's best friend, Edward Sr. and his wife, Elizabeth Masen, died in a car crash, leaving behind their son, Edward. So, Carlisle and Esme agreed to take him in. Edward would then be arriving today so the Cullens would be picking him up from the Seattly airport back to their house. Alice and Emmett insisted on me, Jasper and Rose coming to their house later on to meet Edward.

"We'll be there," Jasper replied before pecking Alice on the lips. Rose and I nodded. Rose then went over to Emmett and kissed him on the cheek. She and Jasper then headed to Rose's red BMW convertible, while Alice and Emmett climbed into Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. I waved goodbye to everyone before getting into my old red truck and drove out of the school parking lot slowly back home.

I hopped out of the truck and headed to the front door and fished my house keys out my pocket to unlock it. I went up to my room and placed my bag on the floor. I decided to kill some time and pulled out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and started to read it for probably the fifteenth time now.

Edward POV

I passed my plane ticket to the air stewardess stationed at the entry of the plane before walking in to find my seat, which was by the window. I turned to the window plane. I could still remember the day of the accident so clearly it seemed as though it was happening right in front of my eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, Dad, where exactly are we going?" I kept on asking my parents throughout the car journey._

"_Edward, today's your birthday! And it's supposed to be a surprise so just try to enjoy it!" Mom said, as she kept on smiling._

_Just then, a black motorcycle swerved onto our lane and before Dad could turn the car to avoid the crash, it was already too late. I could hear my parents' screams before my whole world faded to black._

_I woke up to the brightly lighted ceiling. I could feel the pain at my chest and looked down to find it bandaged up. I tried sitting up but was gently pushed back down onto the hard bed by an elderly looking doctor. _

"_Be careful there, Edward. You're still in the process of recovering. I'm Doctor Evans," the doctor said. I just nodded, still confused as to my surroundings._

"_What happened? Where am I? Everything seems a little unclear here and there," I asked while trying to put the little pieces of what I could remember together but it didn't help much._

"_You were in a car crash with your parents. A drunk driver had swerved onto your lane. Someone reported the crash then you and your parents were brought into this hospital," Doctor Evans explained. Everything soon came back to me. I could now remember having seen the drunk looking driver from the other vehicle, the panic-stricken expressions my parents had on. Hold on, my parents. What happened to them?_

"_Where are my parents? Are they alright?" I asked. Then I saw the sympathetic look Doctor Evans gave me. I knew right then what he was going to say, I have always been able to read other people well. _

"_They didn't make it. I'm sorry."_

_I kept on shaking my head, refusing to believe what he said. But over time, I managed to accept the truth and I managed to move on with my life. Time really does heal wounds._

_End Flashback_

I was shaken out of my reverie when the plane started to take off. I just closed my eyes as I waited for the plane to completely take off. I then took out my iPod and switched it on, while plugging in the earpiece to my ears. I began to scroll down the list of songs and pressed play to the song Clair de Lune, one of my favorites, as I tried to relax myself for this long plane ride from Chicago here to Forks, Washington where Carlisle, Dad's best friend, and his wife, who adopted me, lived. Soon enough, I managed to fall asleep.

Bella POV

I could hear Charlie's, or Dad's, cruiser pull up the driveway. Charlie was the town's sheriff. He and Renee, or Mom, divorced when I was three years old and I've been living with Charlie in Forks, Washington while Renee and her new husband, Phil, lived in Phoenix, Arizona. I placed Wuthering Heights back on the shelf and made my way downstairs just as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey Dad, why are you home early?" I asked, curious as to why he was home earlier than usual.

"I finished the paperwork that was needed to be done and decided to come home early since there would be nothing else for me to do there," Charlie replied while hanging up his belt and heading over to the television and switching it on before settling himself down on the sofa.

"Oh. Dad, I'm heading over to Alice and Emmett's place later on to meet their uh… new adopted brother I told you about last week. Is that alright?" I asked. Charlie nodded before turning his attention back to the television.

I then headed upstairs to change. I changed into a light blue V neck sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans before walking back downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie and walked out of the house to my red truck.

Edward POV

I woke up just as the plane landed at Seattle Airport, where Carlisle and his family would be picking me up and driving us back to Forks. I got off the plane and headed towards the baggage collection conveyer belt. I began to wait for a few moments before my baggage arrived and I pulled it off the conveyer belt. I pulled my baggage along with my backpack and headed towards the exit of the airport.

I tried to remember how Carlisle looked like in the picture of him with Dad at his wedding. I was only able to recall his blonde hair and that was it. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Carlisle, just as how he had looked like in the photo, except for a few wrinkles present here and there.

"Are you Edward?" He asked. I nodded and he continued while shaking my hand, "I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, my two adopted children, Emmett and Alice."

Carlisle gestured to the other three figures beside him as he introduced each one of them to me. Esme gave me a warm smile and pulled me into a gentle hug. Emmett, meanwhile, gave me a loud pat on the back while smiling at me. Alice though just jumped at me and gave me a hug seeing as how she was much shorter than me. I was still stunned by the family's sudden warmth in the past few minutes towards me that I was only able to nod again back to them.

All of us then made our way towards a black Mercedes. I sat at the back with Emmett on my left and Alice on my right. Immediately, Alice and Emmett began bombarding me with questions as we made our way towards Forks.

"Do you like shopping? Maybe we could go shopping today or tomorrow for clothes!" Alice began talking so quickly that I had difficulty even understanding her.

"Well, I only like to go shopping for CDs or books. I only buy clothes when necessary but I already have plenty of them now," I replied. Alice though was not satisfied with my answer as she pouted.

I felt guilty, afraid that I could have upset her. However, the pout immediately vanished as Carlisle pulled up the car on the driveway and I was dragged out by Alice into their elegant house. I was given a quick tour of the house by Alice pulling me around and Emmett running after us. Carlisle and Esme though remained seated in the living room. As the tour with Alice and Emmett ended, I was brought back to my room.

"Our friends are going to be coming over in around half an hour to meet up you. So now, you can go ahead and unpack and shower if you want," Emmett said before returning to his room while Alice was already in her room looking through her large closet, searching frantically for an outfit to wear.

I took my suitcase and unzipped it before emptying all its contents. I then placed all the different items at their respective places. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a green turtleneck sweater before walking into the bathroom for a shower.


	2. Chapter 2 Where You Belong

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 2- Where You Belong**

Bella POV

As the Cullen's house came into view, I started to feel worried. What if Edward doesn't like me? I was not neither pretty nor interesting. But then again, everyone else keeps on assuring me otherwise. I sighed out loud as I parked my truck in the driveway. I hopped out of my truck and headed towards the door. I lingered there for a few moments before plucking up all my courage to press the doorbell. Carlisle opened the door with Esme in tow. Carlisle gestured for me to come in while Esme enveloped me in her usual motherly hug.

"There you are, Bella! Everyone's waiting for you! You've finally arrived probably thanks to the speed that truck of yours has been moving at!" Alice insulted my truck, as she's always been doing ever since I owned it, as she made her way towards me.

I just shook my head before allowing Alice to drag me off to the living room. Again, I started feeling worried about how Edward would find me. Suddenly, my foot got caught on the rug and just as I was about to fall flat on my face, I reached my hand out onto the table to catch myself. I could feel my face heat up as I heard Alice's laughter which was soon joined by Emmett, Jasper and Rose's own laughter. They probably heard Alice laughing and decided to see what was happening. As always, they would find my clumsiness funny. I sighed out loudly again for the second time today before looking up to see a pair of curious emerald eyes.

Edward POV

As I tried unsuccessfully to smooth down my hair, I could hear Alice, Emmett and some other voices laughing down at the living room. Curious, I followed the laughter and saw Alice, Emmett, a blond male, a blond female all laughing out loud with tears running down their faces. Meanwhile, a brunette was scowling at them as she tried to straighten herself up. Then, she noticed me and I was looking right into her brown eyes.

"Uh… Alice?" the brunette called Alice while tugging at her sleeve, still staring up at me.

"Yes?" Alice asked between her gasping from laughing too much. She looked around trying to figure out what the brunette was staring at before finally noticing me, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Oh Edward, come on down here!"Alice started gesturing with her hands for me to come down to the group of them there. Hesitantly, I made my way down the stairs towards them.

"Okay everyone, this is Edward. This is Jasper," Alice introduced me to the blond male as he shook my hand before Alice moved on to introduce me to the blond female, as Rosalie, who just nodded in my direction. "Last but not least, this is Bella, the clumsiest person ever," Alice pointed towards the brunette before she started laughing while the rest of them joined her. Bella just glared at them before turning her attention towards me and offered me her hand while smiling softly. I gently kissed it and returned her smile causing her to blush. The rest of them finally managed to stop their laughing fest.

"Anyway, we're all just going play truth or dare! It'll be so much fun!" Alice said before sitting cross-legged on the floor. Jasper sat down next to her while Rosalie next to him with Emmett on her other side. I offered Bella my hand, which she took, and muttered a quick thanks while blushing as I lead her towards the circle and she sat down next to Alice while I sat myself in between Bella and Emmett. Emmett took the bottle from the table behind him and placed it in the middle of our circle.

"I'll start first!" Alice exclaimed as she spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett, who chose dare. "I dare you to ask Esme and Carlisle for a condom!" All of us, including myself, started laughing.

"That's easy!" Emmett boomed out with a smug smile. He then headed to the kitchen, with Esme and Carlisle in there. All of us followed him, while hiding ourselves from view. "Carlisle, Esme, can I have a condom?" We stifled our laughter by covering our mouths with our hands as we saw Carlisle's and Esme's expressions change to bewilderment. "You know what? Its fine," Emmett said before heading out of the kitchen as all of us followed him back to the living room and settled back into our circle, before letting our laughter out as we kept on replaying the mortified expressions Esme and Carlisle had on while Emmett kept on smiling smugly at us for having completed his dare.

Finally, our laughter died down and Emmett spun the bottle and so, the game continued on with many embarrassing truths told and crazy dares being completed. While playing, we munched on the pizza we ordered. After that, everyone had to head home and as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie said goodbye to their partners, I was left with Bella.

"Goodnight, Bella. Be safe," I told her. Bella raised her head up and we stared at each other for a few moments before Bella ducked her head down and began blushing.

"G-G-Goodnight, Ed-w-ward," Bella stammered before she, Jasper and Rosalie went over to their respective vehicles and went on their way home. Alice, Emmett and I then headed back into the living room.

Bella POV

As I drove home, I kept on smiling. I could still remember how much of a gentleman Edward had been that evening. He had seemed too perfect that I had kept on blushing, feeling flustered and probably having had made a fool out of myself. I groaned out loud as I could picture myself having been such an embarrassment in front of Edward.

Edward POV

"So Edward, what do you think of Jasper, Rosalie and Bella?" Alice asked as her eyes widened in curiosity. Emmett too, began leaning forward as he waited for my response. Carlisle and Esme, though, were just staring at me but I could see the curiosity burning in their eyes.

"They're all really friendly," I answered, hoping that they would be satisfied with that response.

"Hmm… Oh really? Well, I noticed you've been causing Bella to blush at least three times today, hmm?" Alice asked while wriggling her eyebrow suggestively.

I just chuckled at her. "Well Alice, I didn't do anything to her so I don't know why she was blushing. And besides, this is only my first day here. Though, I would prefer to get to know that person first before getting myself into anything." I replied honestly to Alice.

She just shrugged her shoulders before heading up to her bedroom but I could hear her say quietly, "You never know." Emmett, Carlisle and Esme too started heading up their respective bedrooms. I got up and went over to the stool placed right beside one of the windows in the room. As I sat down there and stared out of the window, I saw a squirrel scurry up a large tree and disappear amongst the branches and leaves.

I sighed and began to replay today's events over and over again. I was amazed at how easily the Cullens had managed to warm up to me, as if I was just another family member to them, even though I was just a stranger to them. Yet, I felt grateful towards them for having wanted to take me in. I had actually been feeling at home here at the Cullens' household for these past few hours. I smiled to myself and went up to my room and changed into an old T-shirt along with a pair of sweatpants. I went over to my bed and lay down on it before pulling the blanket over myself.

'Maybe, I could actually be a part of this family, the Cullens,' I thought to myself before letting the sleep take over me.


	3. Chapter 3 Take A Walk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 3- Take A Walk**

Bella POV

I struggled to open my eyes as the sunlight streamed through my bedroom windows. I slowly sat up on my bed before letting my legs dangle off the side of my bed. It seemed like today would be a sunny one, a rarity here in Forks. I decided to make full use of this sunny weather today. I stumbled a bit as I tried to stand upright. Grabbing my toiletries and a white long-sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans, I walked towards the bathroom. After I finished using the bathroom, I walked down to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and munched it down. Taking each step slowly, I headed back to my room before deciding to just grab my wallet. Before I headed out of the house, I hastily left a scribbled note on the dining table, informing Charlie that I was going to be driving around Forks.

My truck roared to life. I backed it out of the driveway before deciding to go to the bookstore, which was just a few minutes drive. I parked my truck and hopped out of it and pushed open its entrance door as I quietly slipped into the shop. I decided to see if there were any new releases and was surprised to find Edward skimming through a book titled Twilight. I stumbled backwards and bumped into an elderly man. I turned around and apologized to him profusely as I started to blush furiously.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out to me from behind, with surprise.

Edward POV

As Bella turned back to me, I could see that she was feeling very flustered, especially since I could see her blushing. I quickly placed the book back on its shelf and took hold of Bella's shoulders with both of my hands seeing as how she was about to fall.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned that she may have hurt herself. Bella just nodded as she stabilized herself from falling. "I guess the rest weren't joking when they said that you are the clumsiest person I would probably meet," I teased her. She just smiled shyly back to me. "Are you going to purchase anything from her?" She shook her head. "Come on then," I tugged on Bella's arm, asking for her to follow me. She just followed behind me silently, looking curious as to where we were going. I held the door open for Bella as she passed by me.

We walked wordlessly side by side. I placed my right hand on Bella's back and gently pushed her towards an ice-cream shop located just a few shops away from the bookstore. I turned towards Bella just as we reached the counter of the shop.

"What flavor would you like?" I asked her. I watched her as she bit on her lower lip, trying to choose one out of the many flavors listed on the menu.

"I would like the Strawberry Cream Delight," Bella decided as she turned to me. I nodded my head and turned my attention to the menu, quickly searching a flavor for myself.

"We'll have one Strawberry Cream Delight and one Chocolate Fudge Classic," I told the shopkeeper before reaching into my pocket for my wallet and pulled out some notes. Bella tried to pay for her share but with much protesting and convincing, I finally managed to pay for both the ice-creams. We grabbed our ice-creams each and started licking away. We then headed towards a park located just opposite of the ice-cream shop and found a bench for ourselves.

While licking on our ice-creams, we watched as the fishes swam in the fountain just in front of us and sat in comfortable silence. After I finished my ice-cream, I angled my body towards Bella, who was just taking the last bite from her ice-cream and she shyly turned her body to my direction.

"So is there a reason why we're here?" She asked while gesturing around to the park with her arms.

"I just wanted to get to know you seeing as how we didn't get any chance to talk yesterday," I answered simply. "And besides, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot, especially since you're Emmett and Alice's best friend," I added thoughtfully. She just nodded and started swinging her legs, as they dangled off the bench.

"Hmm… How about we play 20 Questions?" Bella asked, breaking the silence. I agreed with her idea and soon enough we started firing questions at each other.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked curiously.

"Green!" She blurted out before blushing. Before I had a chance to ask her why she was feeling embarrassed, she shot my question back to me. "What's your favorite color, Edward?"

"Blue," I replied. And so it continued on like that, asking basic questions for the other to answer. Soon enough, I learned a lot of things about Bella. I had a lot of fun with Bella as we kept on teasing each other and I am sure she knew a lot about me too seeing as how the list of questions seemed endless.

"H-how are coping now?" Bella stammered. I knew this topic would come up sooner or later. I sighed out loud.

"How am I coping with my parents' death, you mean?" I asked, trying to stall talking about it. Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. You don't need to answer that question. I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking, really…" Bella started rambling but I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand. Her voice soon became muffled.

"It's alright, Bella. When I found out about their death, I was devastated. I hardly ate or drank. I always stayed locked up in my room. I couldn't even bare to play the piano because it was my mother who had taught me how to play and she always enjoyed it when I played for her. But then, a family friend, Tanya, came over and finally knocked some sense into me," I told her as I removed my hand from her mouth and left it on my lap while staring down at my shoes and continued on, "I then returned back to my everyday life, without my parents of course, and then Carlisle adopted me and before I left Chicago, the doctor handed me my mother's wedding ring. He told me that my mother had wanted me to have it. I bring it everywhere with me. It's the most precious thing to me," I finished before reaching for the chain around my neck and pulled it out from under my shirt.

The wedding ring was hanging on the chain. It was a sliver band with a sapphire in the middle. Engraved on the underside of the ring were the words 'Till death do us part'. I placed the chain back under my shirt before folding my hands on my lap and continued staring down at the crack on the pavement.

Bella hesitantly reached out and placed her left hand on top of my right hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But you really were strong to have been able to move on and even move to a whole new state right after your parents' death," Bella told me sincerely.

"Thank you, Bella. Though, I'm still adjusting living here," I looked up into her brown eyes and I smiled gratefully at her.

"That's understandable. Oh! I have to leave now if I want to get back home in time," Bella exclaimed, and then only did I realize that I had to get home too. I got up from the bench and offered Bella my hand. She took it as she, herself, got up from the bench and both of us started walking back to the parking lot.

Surprisingly, Bella did not pull away her small warm hand, which was intertwined with mine. I walked Bella to her truck even though it was quite a distance to where my Volvo, a present from Esme and Carlisle, was parked.

Bella POV

I said goodbye to Edward before tiptoeing as I reached up to kiss him on the cheek before I yanked the door of my truck, climbed in and drove away, looking like a tomato with my blushing face. I dared not look behind to see what Edward's reaction was. The truth was, after Edward had finished telling me about his parents' death, I knew he needed a friend to help him adjust to the new change and I wanted to be the one to be there for him. And I was attracted to him. Edward was really sweet, kind, and honest. He too looked like Adonis himself.

Edward POV

Even after Bella had already driven away, I was still rooted to the ground, surprised that Bella had kissed my cheek. I reached up to where her lips had touched my cheek and I could still feel the warmth left lingering there. A grin found its way onto my face and it remained there throughout the whole journey home.

"Edward, why are you so happy?" Alice asked me suspiciously as soon as she saw me, grinning widely, enter the house.

"It's nothing. I just had a lot of fun," I replied, with my grin still plastered on my face.

"What did you do? And who were you with?" Alice asked me with raised eyebrows.

I sighed out loud, rather annoyed at Alice's persistence to find out what had happened. "I went driving around town and saw a bookstore. I decided to check it out and met Bella there. We bought ice-cream and we talked about," I paused dramatically before saying, "stuff." I grinned in satisfaction as Alice furrowed her eyebrows in frustration at my vagueness. I just continued on my way to my room. I took a pair of black shorts along with an old red shirt and headed into bathroom. After I was done showering, I went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and told Esme, who was preparing dinner, that I would not be joining the rest for dinner.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" Esme questioned, concern etched clearly in her voice. I just shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Esme. I'm just not feeling hungry," I assured Esme. I headed back up to my room while munching the apple down. As I sat down on my black leather sofa, I clutched my mother's ring, and suddenly, Bella's face came to my mind. I smiled softly as I remembered my day spent with Bella and how she had been so sincere about my well-being what with me having to cope with my parents' death.

I quickly finished up my apple and headed down to the kitchen and tossed the apple into the rubbish bin while avoiding everyone's curious gazes. I was sure Alice had told everyone else about the grin I had on face earlier on. I sighed out loud before sprinting back up to my room. As I lay on my bed, I started rubbing the ring between my fingers and soon enough, fell asleep with the ring tucked close to my heart.


	4. Chapter 4 High School Never Ends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 4-**

Edward POV

"Rise and shine, Edward!" Alice's voice rang as she pulled my bedroom curtains apart. I blinked rapidly and groggily sat up.

"Alice, why do I have to get up at," I looked to the clock on my bedside table, "eight in the morning?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Because Edward, school starts at nine," she reminded me incredulously as she realized that I had forgotten when I smacked my hand to my forehead. Alice then threw me a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater before gracefully exiting my bedroom to give me some privacy. I slowly dragged myself to the bathroom and showered. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I tried to tame my messy hair without much success. I sighed before returning back to bedroom to grab my backpack off my chair and headed down to the kitchen.

I greeted Esme who was placing boxes of cereal onto the countertop as I walked into the kitchen as she kissed me on the cheek and poured a bowl of cereal for myself. Soon enough, Emmett came running into the kitchen and impatiently grabbed a bowl twice the size of mine and started pouring different cereals into the bowl. I chuckled as I watched Emmett before Alice came strolling in. She rolled her eyes at Emmett who was munching greedily on his cereal and grabbed a granola bar for herself. Carlisle had already left earlier on for his shift at the hospital. After having finished eating our breakfast, we headed out to my Volvo, after giving Esme a hug each, and headed for school.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I realized that Rosalie and Jasper had just driven in as well as she slid her BMW next to my Volvo.

Bella POV

I got off my truck and looked around the parking lot looking for the Cullens and Hales. Just then, Edward's Volvo, followed by Rosalie's BMW rolled into the parking lot. Edward, Emmett and Alice filed out of the Volvo while Rosalie and Jasper got out of Rosalie's BMW. I headed towards them quickly as I smiled at everyone in greeting.

"Hey, how are you feeling on your first day of school?" I smirked as he groaned and shook his head.

"I'm really dreading it," he replied. Alice immediately hooked her arm through Edward's and dragged him off to the main office while the rest of us just followed behind them.

"So Bella, where were you yesterday? I called you but Charlie said you were out," Rosalie asked casually. At the mention of yesterday, I immediately blushed.

"You were out with Edward weren't you?" Emmett asked as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I tried to hide my blushing face away from them.

"Well, according to Alice, when Edward came home, he was smiling like an idiot," Emmett replied as he started laughing at me. I just scowled before walking faster as I caught up with Alice and Edward. As all of us entered the main office, Mrs. Cope looked up at us before settling her surprised eyes on Edward.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope! This is Edward and he has just transferred here," Alice chirped while Edward smiled softly. Mrs. Cope nodded her head understandingly and smiled at him before digging around for the required documents. Finally, she pulled out two pieces of paper.

"This is has all of the important details you need to know and you will need all of your teachers' signatures on this form. Do remember to return this form at the end of the day," Mrs. Cope explained as she handed the two pieces of paper to Edward. He nodded and all of us headed out of the office.

"Uh, where's locker number 28?" he asked as he read the form.

"My locker's right next to yours. I can you show you the way," I offered. He agreed and the rest went their separate ways. We settled into a comfortable silence as we made our way to our lockers.

"What's your first class?" I asked curiously as we opened our respective lockers. Edward shuffled around as he placed some of his books into his locker before pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I have English first. Then I have History, Mathematic followed by lunch and Biology. I have Gym last," Edward listed out all of his classes in sequence. I smiled as I realized that I have two classes with him. Unfortunately, one of those two classes happened to be Gym and I am sure that I would make a complete fool of myself with my constant tripping. I snapped out of my reverie as Edward chuckled. I stared, confused, at him.

"You were in a daze. Is there anything wrong?" He asked, still looking amused. I started blushing then.

"You'll find out soon enough in Gym," I muttered. He just chuckled once more before waving to me to head for English while I headed for History.

Edward POV

As the day passed by, I made some new friends, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric while there were some girls who were over-friendly. I mentally cringed at the memory as the girls flirted with me. However, the lessons were bearable as I had already learnt everything back in Chicago but because of that, I became bored easily during the lessons. I sighed as I waited for the bell to ring. I breathed out in relief and grabbed my books before heading towards the cafeteria. I made my way towards Alice who was waving frantically at me from a table at the far end of the cafeteria. I smiled at everyone as I took my seat next to Bella.

"So, how has school been so far?" Jasper asked me, having seen my relieved expression as I entered the cafeteria.

"It's been okay. Though, I'm quite uh, disturbed by Jessica and Lauren. They were too friendly for me," I admitted. Everyone immediately started laughing at me. I groaned and buried my head into my hands. Bella just patted my back sympathetically, still laughing at me. As they kept on joking and teasing me about Jessica and Lauren, lunch time passed by much too quickly for my liking. As we parted separate ways again, Bella and I headed for Biology together. I gave Mr. Masen my form before taking the only unoccupied seat, next to Bella. She grinned happily at me as I sat down. We had a lecture for Biology which seemed to drag on but eventually, it ended and both Bella and I headed for Gym together.

We separated to go to our respective locker rooms. We were going to play badminton during Gym and I finally understood what Bella had meant earlier on as she managed to hit others as well as herself during the game. I chuckled as she hit herself for the second time with the racket. The bell rang and we were dismissed as we headed to the locker rooms.

I waited for Bella outside of the female locker room for a few minutes before she came out rubbing her forehead, one of the many spots she had hit using her racket during Gym just now, all the while wincing at the pain. I walked up in front of her and took her hand away from her forehead before softly rubbing the bruise which had now turned to a dark blue color. She gasped softly and, afraid that I had hurt her, I removed my hand and apologized.

"It's alright," she assured me before laughing to herself, "I told you you'd find out in Gym. Being clumsy is one of the reasons why I hate Gym," I laughed along with her. As I opened the door for her, she muttered a quick thanks before waving goodbye. I waved back and headed to my Volvo where Alice and Emmett were waiting for me. I realized that Rosalie and Jasper had already left, seeing as how Rosalie's BMW was nowhere to be seen.

I sped home and went straight to my bedroom to start on my homework. When I was almost done with my homework, it was already dinner time and I headed down to the dining room, where everyone else was already seated. I quietly slid into my seat. While Emmett recounted my experience with Jessica and Lauren, Esme and Carlisle laughed at my expense as I faintly blushed in embarrassment. I quickly finished up my dinner and excused myself, wanting to finish up my homework. I was feeling drained by the time all of my homework was done and decided to just change into a pair of boxers before crawling into my bed to get some well-earned rest.


	5. Chapter 5 Smother Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 5- Smother Me**

Bella POV

I hummed Clair De Lune to myself as I brushed my hair, looking forward to school. No doubt Edward's presence made school much more bearable as I thought of him. Without a warning, there was a clap of thunder followed by my scream. I had accidentally hit my face with my brush as I got a fright due to the loud thunder. I groaned out loud as I walked slowly to my bedroom window, wishing for it all to have just been my imagination. Unfortunately, the thunder had been real and so is the rain as the droplets of water came pattering down loudly. I groaned once more before heading back to the bathroom to grab my toiletries and placed them back onto my dresser. I lugged my heavy backpack, filled with what seemed like a hundred books, down the stairs. After I had I carried my backpack, the front door creaked open before I shut it and locked it up. I slipped the key into my pocket and draped the hoodie over my head before making a mad dash to my truck.

I sighed in relief as I entered my warm truck. I immediately frowned as I realized that my truck would not start. I banged my head on the steering wheel in frustration before pulling out my phone and roughly punched in Alice's number as I waited for her to pick up. The voice on the other line surprised me though as I heard Edward call out once more.

"Hello? Hello?" He asked confusedly. Before he could hang up on me, I called his name. "Oh Bella! Uh, Alice is not here right now. She's still upstairs changing into a different outfit," I imagined as he rolled his eyes and I laughed as I knew Alice would change her clothes a hundred times before she would be satisfied with that particular outfit. "Do you want to leave a message for her," he asked unsurely.

"Uh, yeah, the thing is," I stammered before clearing my throat softly and asked,"I was wondering if you would mind picking me up from my house on your way to school? My truck broke down and Charlie's already left for work so I have no means of transportation to school." I said quietly. I heard Edward chuckling softly.

"Of course I'll pick you up. Just give me five minutes, alright?" he assured my doubts as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, and thank you so much Edward," I said before hanging up. I quickly gathered all of my belongings and braced myself for the heavy rain as I ran back up to the porch. I shook my head lightly as I tried to dry my hair.

Edward's voice as he called my name came from behind me and I squeaked in surprise before tumbling down on from the porch onto the wet mud. I grunted as I tried to stand up before falling back onto my butt as I felt pain coming from my left ankle. I bit my lip from gasping out in pain. As I looked up, Edward's concerned green eyes came into view.

Edward POV

"Bella, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I rambled before a clap of thunder cut me off. "We have to get you inside before you fall sick," I said worriedly before pulling Bella's left arm over my shoulders and holding it in place with my left hand while I gently wrapped my right arm around her waist. I slowly pulled her up and leaned her towards me with her left foot on top of my right foot as I supported most of her weight. We slowly made our way back up onto the porch and through the front door as she feebly held out her house key for me. I led her to the worn-out couch in the living room and sat her there. I softly pushed the hair out her face before she started shivering due to the cold weather.

I hastily stood up and went through the kitchen, in search of the laundry room. I grabbed three soft white towels from on top of the washing machine before heading back to Bella and wrapped two of the towels warmly around her while I used the last towel to wipe myself dry. I helped Bella out of her hoodie and hung it with my coat on the coat rack. I tossed my used towel into the laundry basket and jogged back to Bella who's teeth was chattering loudly as she struggled to remain warm. I decided to make hot chocolate for her and as I was stirring the drink, I could hear her sneeze softly. I chuckled softly and with the cup of hot chocolate in my hand, I headed back into the living room to hand the cup to Bella who took it with trembling hands.

"Thank you, Edward. Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but shouldn't you be in school? You will be missing out when you return to school. What's more, it's just your second day in school! And what about Emmett and Alice?" she asked, with eyebrows furrowed as she absent-mindedly rubbed her left ankle before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. I shook my head, not believing her words.

"Bella! You're hurt because of me and you expect me to be worried about myself missing a few lessons?" I asked, amazed at her selflessness. "And besides, I've already learnt everything back in Chicago. Emmett and Alice rode in Emmett's Jeep," I assured her as she stared at me.

"Alright then, if you're sure," she gave in reluctantly. I nodded positively and gently reached out for her injured ankle. Bella adjusted herself on the sofa as she held out her foot for me. There was a huge blue and black bruise on her ankle, probably having hit her foot on the wooden floor of the porch too hard. I wordlessly got off the couch and went back into the kitchen and grabbed some ice to place into a plastic bag to act as an ice pack. I positioned the ice pack on her bruised ankle and leaned back into the sofa. "You can go if you want," she said quietly.

"If I didn't know any better, it sounds as though you're trying to get rid of me!" I teased Bella as she blushed. Soon after, we fell into a comfortable silence before she decided to break the silence. "How about watching a movie?" I nodded my head in agreement and headed towards the shelf full of DVDs and plucked out a thriller, New Moon. I showed it to Bella as she nodded in approval and I started the movie. I sat back down on the couch and watched the movie. Bella, probably having forgotten about the pain at her ankle, started laughing at the funny parts in the movie while I laughed along with her.

I must have dozed off as I remembered having watched half the movie only while Bella had already fallen asleep 30 minutes into the movie. I then realized with a start that Bella's head was resting on my shoulder. I smiled softly as I hesitantly reached up to brush some strands of hair away from her face. I continued stroking her hair but as I looked up at the clock, I realized that I had to get home in time for dinner. I softly shook Bella awake and as her eyelids fluttered open, she started blushing again.

"Oh! I'm really sorry Edward! I didn't mean to fall sleep on you! Are you okay? I'm really sor-" I cut Bella off before she could finish her sentence as I kissed her softly. I immediately pulled back. Now it was my turn to blush. Bella, however, pulled my head back down to hers as she started kissing me once more. I didn't fight back as we sat there kissing before we had to eventually pull away to breathe.

Bella POV

I leaned back and bit my lip as I waited for Edward's reaction. I slowly broke into a grin as when I looked up, Edward was grinning slyly and reached out to entwine our fingers together. He started playing with my fingers and admitted, "I've been waiting for the chance to do that."

I giggled before leaning in for a chaste kiss and replied with a simple, "Me too." Edward got off the couch and bent down on the floor in front of me and took away the dripping ice pack from my ankle and placed it on the coffee table before softly drawing random patterns on the bruise that was getting better as its swelling had stopped. I smiled gratefully at him and as we leaned closer to one another, the door bell rang, ruining the moment. Edward groaned before getting it. Charlie walked past him, all the while glancing suspiciously at him before landing his eyes on me.

"Good Evening Mr. Swan. I'm Edward, Emmett and Alice's newly adopted brother. I came here to pick Bella up for school as her truck had broken down. Unfortunately, she managed to trip and hurt her ankle. I didn't think she was feeling well enough to attend school and I had stayed to take care of her," Edward explained to Charlie before the questions were able to come firing out of Charlie's mouth.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Edward and thank you. I appreciate your help with Bella," Charlie replied before nodding his head slightly at Edward.

"I best be on my way or Esme will be worried sick," Edward said as he made his way to the front door, grabbing his coat on the way out. He nodded at Charlie and smiled at me before winking as Charlie was looking away. I giggled softly.

Edward POV

"Where were you?" Alice demanded at the front porch as I made my way towards the house. I sighed and gave her the same explanation I had given Charlie earlier on. As I finished my sentence, Alice started grinning widely. "So, there's something going on between you and Bella, am I right?" she exclaimed as she gestured her arms wildly. I raised one of my eyebrows at her and walked past her.

"I'm sure, Alice!" I replied sarcastically but started chuckling at Alice as I got farther away from her seeing as how she was tapping her right foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. She was absolutely fuming as I had not told her all the details she had wanted to hear from me. I smiled in satisfaction at that.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 6- Happy Birthday**

Bella POV

As days passed by, Edward and I grew closer to each other. We were practically inseparable, constantly craving for each other's presence. Whenever we were together, there would always be an easy flow of conversation and at times, we would just enjoy each other's company without a need for words.

Soon enough, my birthday was on the next day and I hoped that no one would tell Edward about it. Because I knew that Edward would indulge me in expensive gifts and besides that, there would also be more attention put on me and I absolutely loathed attention.

"So, is there anything you would like to tell me, Bella?" Edward asked curiously as he played with the cap of his Coke bottle. He looked up at me through his eye lashes. I immediately looked down to my lap as I fondled with the hem of my shirt. I blushed as I realized that Edward must have found out about my birthday, most probably from Alice. I looked up to him and sighed guiltily before looking away to everyone else chatting noisily among themselves in the cafeteria.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied as I played innocent. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. I sighed again in relief as I collected my books and grabbed my backpack. I turned around to avoid having to continue the conversation with Edward but, no such luck. Edward had gently grabbed my wrist as he pulled me back to his chest. I looked up to look at his face and immediately regretted doing so. He looked hurt and I quickly turned around to look at him in the face to explain myself.

"It's just that I know you will buy me expensive gifts for my birthday and I don't want that. Just having you is enough," I explained softly as I pleaded for him to understand. His look of hurt immediately changed to one of understanding before he smiled crookedly down to me.

"But Bella, it's your birthday! You deserve all the gifts and attention!" Edward argued. Just as I was about to argue back, I was tugged by Edward as he pulled me down the hallway to Biology just in time. Just as we sat in our seats the second bell rang with Mr. Masen entering the class punctually.

It seemed that we would only be watching some videos for the whole lesson so I took Edward's hand in mine as the lesson progressed slowly. I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "No buying me gifts for my birthday." His jaw immediately stiffened but before he could say anything, I cut him off, "No arguing." He huffed childishly as he nodded reluctantly. I grinned, satisfied. The rest of the time spent in school was as usual, boring and dreadful.

I kissed Edward on the lips before we parted ways. I climbed into my truck and drove home, with him on my mind. The day went on and as I lay in bed at night, I hoped that everyone would not make a fuss of my birthday tomorrow. I sighed out loud and muttered, "Impossible" before burying my face in my pillow.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" I groaned out loud as Alice skipped merrily into my room and headed straight for my closet. She started rummaging through all my clothes and started commenting on how I needed more clothes. I grumbled at her and squeaked as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I immediately smiled when I saw who it was. I snuggled up to Edward as I adjusted myself onto his lap. We watched in amusement as Alice kept on disapproving of almost all of my clothing before finally being satisfied with a pair of black jeans and a light blue sleeveless shirt with a black cardigan. I unwillingly dragged myself away from Edward as I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. In my rush to be in Edward's arms again, I managed to clean myself up in a matter of minutes.

As I rushed back to my bedroom, I tripped but once again, he caught me and I grinned cheekily at him as I wrapped my arms around his torso. He chuckled softly, "Did you miss me that much?" he teased. I nodded back honestly. "I missed you too," he replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, we better get going if we don't want to miss your birthday party," he said excitedly while I rolled my eyes at him. He must have gotten the excitement from Alice. Edward led me to his Volvo and opened the passenger door for me to get in. We drove in a comfortable silence as he held my hand from across the driver's seat.

We pulled up the driveway and Edward rushed to open the door for me once again. I hesitantly climbed out of the Volvo and kissed his cheek, charmed by his gentleman ways. He grasped my hand as we made our way into the house. Just as Edward pushed the door slightly open, Alice suddenly appeared by the doorway and pushed the doors wide open. She ushered us to the family room where everyone else was seated, including Jasper and Rosalie.

"First things first! Let's bring out the birthday cake!" Alice exclaimed as Esme untied the ribbon on the box to reveal a large chocolate cake with icing that spelled out my name in an elegant handwriting. Esme then plated one long candle and seven shorter candles on the cake before lighting them up.

"Blow the candles out, Bella! And make a wish too!" Emmett cried out excitedly as he most probably was only concerned about eating the cake. I laughed slightly at that and blew out all the candles while making my wish. "Presents!" Emmett and Alice screamed at the same time as soon as all the candles had been blown out. Edward chuckled at them as he took my hand and sat me down on his lap on the floor with everyone else.

Alice quickly shoved a hot pink box with my name written in very cursive handwriting and lots of hearts drawn on it into my hands. Her name, as well as Jasper's, was written at the bottom of the box. I opened the box slowly and was met with a pale pink-colored leather diary and a silver pen with my name engraved on it. I smiled softly as I thanked them before closing the box carefully and set it aside neatly. It was then Emmett who took his turn to shove a brown box into my hands. "Hurry up and open it!" Emmett said excitedly while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him. I giggled slightly at them before turning my attention to the box. I opened the box and saw a pair of red converse shoes. When I flipped the shoes over, I saw Emmett's and Rosalie's name written on the sole of each shoe while my name was written on the side of the each shoe. I thanked them gratefully as my black converse shoes were already torn and faded. I set the shoes back inside the box and placed it next to the diary. Carlisle helped Esme pass me a rather bulky package and I slowly unwrapped the present and was delighted to find my favorite books wrapped neatly together.

"We thought that you would like to have brand new copies of those books seeing as how your copies are already torn and worn out," Esme said. I nodded my head happily. Edward suddenly took the books from my hands and set them aside with the diary and shoes as he pulled me up with him.

"Now it's time for you to receive my gift," he explained before continuing, "And I promise, I didn't buy this gift," That confused me as I looked at him questioningly. He tugged me towards the piano and settled himself down. I was still confused yet he asked me to join him. I reluctantly sat down. Before I knew it, Edward started playing the piano and I soon closed my eyes and enjoyed the music as it soothed me. As he hit the final note, I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly at him as I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. "I wrote it just for you and I named it Bella's Lullaby," he murmured as he buried his face into my hair.

"Thank you," my voice was muffled as tried to hold back my tears. It just seemed surreal to have someone as perfect as Edward to call my own.

The party continued on with everyone enjoying Esme's cooking but it was getting late and I had to go home. Edward intertwined our hands as he drove me home. He pulled up in the driveway and turned to face me. "Thank you for today, Edward," I said before I leaned in to kiss him goodbye softly. Our lips lingered before we slowly pulled back from each other.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. I got out of the Volvo with all my presents in hand and headed inside as Edward sped off.

I went straight up to my room and remembered that Charlie was working late tonight. I then kept all the presents, including the MP3 player Charlie had passed me in the morning, before changing into my old dark blue shorts and my white tank top. Not long after, I fell asleep with all my energy gone from the day.


	7. Chapter 7 Hands On Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 7- Hands On Me**

Bella POV

Driving down the road, I started fiddling with the radio. Finally satisfied with the radio station, I looked up to focus on the road and noticed a traffic light coming up ahead. When I pressed down on the brake pedal, my truck didn't stop as I expected. Instead, it continued past the pedestrian crossing. I panicked as I stepped onto the brake pedal even harder. Once again, it refused to work. My heart hammered against my chest as I saw a car driving perpendicular to my truck. My senses kicked in and I roughly turned the steering wheel as I tried to steer away from colliding with the car. Losing control of my truck, I saw that I was going to smash with a tree. Closing my eyes, I felt the truck jerk as it hit the tree. I breathed out raggedly as I slowly opened my eyes to reveal that I had been lucky seeing as how the passenger side of the truck had suffered most of the impact. However, I knew I was still injured as when the stench of blood hit my nose, my vision started fading into black.

Edward POV

My eyes roamed over the whole parking lot, searching for Bella. "She's probably just running late," Alice tried to assure me as I kept looking anxiously around for Bella. Class was nearly starting and Bella still had not shown up. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had already headed for class while Alice decided to wait for Bella with me. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. Hastily, I answered it.

"Edward, there's been a car accident. Bella's injured but-"I ended the call without waiting for Carlisle to finish talking. I roughly unlocked the door to the Volvo but before I was able to get into the driver's seat, Alice pulled me aside.

"What happened, Edward?" she asked me soothingly when she saw my panic-stricken expression.

"Bella... car accident…injured…hospital," I choked out as my tears threatened to trickle down. Alice immediately took charge and snatched the keys from my hands.

"I'll drive us there," she said firmly. I nodded, not wanting to waste any time arguing with her. As I slumped into the passenger seat, I noticed that my hands were trembling. She must have noticed it too as she reached over and covered my large hands with her small ones comfortingly. Taking deep breaths, I tried calming myself down, proving it to be a difficult task. The scenery was a blur as Alice sped down the road to the hospital. Screeching to a halt, she parked my Volvo in the hospital parking lot. I opened my door and shakily stood up before Alice stood by my side, took my arm in hers and led me inside the hospital.

Walking up to the information desk, she asked, "May I know Isabella Swan's room number?" I nervously looked around the room to see patients, some walking in crutches and wheelchairs while others were being supported around the place by nurses and family members. I shut my eyes, wanting to erase the images of Bella being seriously injured.

"Of course dear. She's in Room 302. It's on the third storey. Turn left and walk down to the end of the corridor once you exit the elevator," the nurse gave directions to Alice who thanked her afterwards. Both of us walked briskly to the elevator and I punched the button repeatedly. Alice put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly and squeezed it lightly. I gave a small smile of my own. Both of us finally made our way up to the third storey. As we walked down the silent corridor, our footsteps reverberated off the walls. The echoing sounds rang in my ears and I bit down on my bottom lip hard, trying to distract myself of the pain in my chest when I imagined Bella bleeding and injured in her truck at the side of the road after getting run over by another vehicle. I quickened my pace and pushed the doors open, revealing Bella, sitting up on her bed and talking to Carlisle who was standing at the corner of the room.

"Charlie's on his way-" I cut Carlisle off when I rushed to her to envelope her in a hug. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes before I started shaking as I sobbed quietly. I felt Bella return my hug fiercely before she pulled back and took my face in between both her hands. "Edward, it's okay. I'm fine," I nodded as I tried to pull myself together but failed. I hugged her once again and felt her move. She grabbed me by the arms and sat me down next to her. Gently, she brushed my tears with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I apologized hoarsely. Feeling rather embarrassed, I turned away from her and noticed that Carlisle and Alice had exited the room to give us some privacy. He was most probably explaining the situation to her now. I felt Bella's second and middle finger under my chin and her thumb securely grip my chin. Rotating my face, I was met with Bella's brown eyes looking at me worriedly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Edward. Tell me what's wrong. I know something had you even more worried than necessary," she asked quietly while staring straight at me, wanting me to trust her.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Edward, please," Bella said as she leaned closer to me. I breathed out slowly.

"When Carlisle called and said that you were in a car accident, my mind immediately brought up the time when I lost both my parents in the car accident. I thought that I would lose you too, just like how I lost my parents. I felt so scared, Bella. It felt as though my world was falling apart right in front my eyes as I realized that I may be losing the most important person in my life now. I love you so much that I couldn't even bear the thought of living in a world where you don't exist," I admitted as I buried my head in the crook of her neck, listening to her breath, assuring me that she was alive and was here in my arms, where she belonged.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said in surprise. Her arms wrapped themselves around my torso and pulled me closer to her as she sniffled and mumbled over and over again into my sweater, "I love you." We sat there for a few minutes, seeking comfort in each other's presence with our arms wrapped around the other.

Wanting to lighten the mood, I teased, "You certainly are a danger magnet, now aren't you, love?" I earned a laugh from Bella and she punched my arm playfully.

Playing along, she replied, "Why of course, dear. If I weren't the damsel in distress, you'd have no one to save, am I right?"

I chuckled but replied seriously, "I would give my life for you."

Bella POV

It's been three days since the car accident and I was finally being released with a few stitches and bruises here and there, but nothing too serious. As I sat in Charlie's cruiser on the way home, I looked out the window. My truck had been destroyed beyond repair in the accident but what with the brake not working, it was definitely the time to get myself a new vehicle. I suddenly remembered how Edward had reacted when he ran into my room. He had looked so terrified that I felt as though it had been my fault that he was feeling the way he was. I realized that the depth of Edward's love for me was immeasurable. I don't doubt for a second that he would give his life for me. I vowed to myself that no matter what the cost, I would never put Edward through that again. Never would I make him feel upset over me. He needed me as much as I needed him.


	8. Chapter 8 Here In Your Arms

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 8- Here In Your Arms**

Bella POV

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stood in front of my cupboard, trying to decide what to wear. Edward had told me to dress casually but baggy t-shirts seemed to be the only casual clothing I owned. I huffed in annoyance as I spent another 10 minutes choosing an outfit before finally settling on a tank top with a skirt attached to a belt that went up snugly to my waist. I grinned, satisfied. As I ascended down the stairs, Charlie looked up from the television and grinned knowingly, "Going out with Edward?"

I nodded my head. I glanced at the clock and saw that I still had some time to spare. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket. As I munched on it, I went around the kitchen straightening things up. Taking a last bite from the apple, I tossed it into the rubbish bin before making a beeline for the door when the doorbell rang. Edward stood on the porch grinning crookedly at me before leaning in slowly to kiss me on the forehead.

"I've missed you," he murmured against my skin before pulling back to poke his head through the doorway. "Good evening, Charlie," he greeted politely as Charlie smiled in acknowledgement, still engrossed in the game showing on the television. "Well then, let's get going," I took his hand as he led me to his Volvo. As always, Edward opened the passenger door for me. I slid in the car and took in the blanket folded neatly on the rear car seat.

I looked at him curiously and asked, "Where exactly are we going that a blanket is needed?"

"It's a surprise, Bella," he replied as he sped down the road. I pouted at him but turned my attention to the music player. Fiddling with the switches, Claire De Lune finally came on and I leaned back into the seat, relaxed. With the windows rolled down and the breeze slapping lightly against my cheeks, I closed my eyes, wanting to soak in the cool atmosphere at twilight. After 10 minutes of Edward's fast driving, the car slowed down and stopped in front of a tree. I glanced out the window uncertainly while Edward opened the door for me, as always, before pulling the blanket out from the back seat. With the blanket in one hand, he took hold of my hand with his other hand and pulled me lightly towards the gentle slope up the hill. Clutching his hand tightly, I cautiously made my way up the hill, not wanting to inflict any injury on myself with my clumsiness.

As the minutes slowly passed, I finally saw an opening. Edward nudged the leaves draping down with his shoulder. Looking around curiously, I stepped into the opening and was mesmerized by the sight that greeted me. The lush green grass grazed my ankles and bright colored flowers seemed to bring the place to life. The circle shaped meadow appeared as though it came straight out of a fairytale story. Some rustling brought me out of my awe and when I turned around, Edward was lying peacefully on the blanket laid out in the cover of the shade. He held his arms out for me invitingly and I immediately went to his side. I snuggled closer to him and looked up to see him gazing up at the sky.

Resting my head on his chest I asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

Edward POV

"How I wish I could be like the sky," Bella looked up to me curiously. "I would be able to see everything from up there. I would be able to see you everywhere you go and look after you all the time. And you wouldn't have been in that car accident. It's my fault. If only I had picked you up for school" I muttered, mostly to myself. Looking down, I saw Bella furrowing her eyebrows at me.

"Edward, it's not your fault," she said firmly. "You couldn't have prevented me from getting hurt. Even if you had picked me up from school that day, then what? I would have driven my truck sooner or later and the brake would still not have been working," she tried reasoning with me. I shook my head, refusing to accept it. Bella sighed out loud in annoyance at my persistence but buried her head further in my chest. I tightened my hold on her too, not wanting to start an argument with her now.

I pulled myself away from her and stood up before facing her again. I held my arm out to Bella. She took it gratefully and I pulled her up to her feet. I kept my arm around her waist as I led her to the middle of the meadow under the night sky. I started humming her lullaby and her arms reflexively went around my neck while my arms snaked around her waist. "I can't dance," Bella muttered before she blushed. I smiled encouragingly at her. We shuffled around awkwardly before she slowly pulled away. I quickly tugged her back to me and lifted her to stand on my feet instead. She giggled as I led her around the meadow dancing on my feet. After a while, Bella relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself. Looking up to the sky, I was met with a blanket of stars. We slowly danced to a stop before I reached into my jacket's pocket. Pulling the contents out, I held them in front of Bella's face.

Her face registered shock but as she took a closer look, it slowly changed to one of surprise. "May I have the honor of taking you, Isabella Swan, as my date to the prom?" I asked with a small smile. Bella grinned up at me as she blushed.

Tiptoeing, she leaned closer to my face and whispered, "Yes." I wasted no time as my lips immediately crashed into hers.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers. "We should go back. It's getting late," I said unwillingly. Bella nodded and hesitantly got off my feet. I safely kept the tickets in my pocket and walked over to the blanket to fold it neatly before tucking it under my arm. My other hand found Bella's as we made our way back to the Volvo. We took our time making our way down the hill, both of us clearly not wanting the evening to end. Our hands remained attached as I drove us back to Swans' residence.

I got out of my seat and went over to open the door for Bella. As we stood on the porch, Bella turned to face me. "Thank you for the lovely evening," She leaned over to me and kissed me chastely on the lips. "Be safe," I nodded before kissing her on her forehead. I bounded down back down to my Volvo and sped home.

Before I could open the door myself, Alice yanked the door open for me. "So, are you going to the prom with Bella?" I raised my eyebrows at her while she stood there, waiting for my reply expectantly.

"How did you know I asked Bella to the prom today?" I asked suspiciously. I recall not having told anyone about it.

"I saw the tickets in your room," Alice replied, rolling her eyes at me. I also remember having kept the tickets in my bottom drawers. She must have gone rummaging through the contents of my room without my permission. I narrowed my eyes at her but let the matter go.

"Yes, Alice, I'm taking Bella to the prom with me," I informed her as I made my way up the staircase to my bedroom.

"Great! Bella can go shopping with Rosalie and myself for our dresses next weekend!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her typical exuberance, knowing that Bella would most certainly not enjoy going shopping with Alice, especially not for prom dresses. I chuckled as I heard Alice already making plans with Bella on the phone while Bella was probably arguing with Alice without much success.


End file.
